In a hockey stick blade, it is understood that the blade embodies what in hockey parlance, is known as a “sweet spot” which should be the medial location of the blade bounded in a vertical perspective between a top and bottom surface and in a horizontal perspective between a toe and a heel. It is also understood that most top players first make contact in the lower region-center area of the blade; however, the blade first rotates downward toward the ice as the center of mass is higher, too high in the blade, the impact occurs way below the center of mass of hockey blades. The puck or ball is finally released off the blade most often more towards the toe portion of the blade then the original contact point as the blade has rotated around its center of mass which causes the blades face to open. High speed slow motion has shown the impact typically or usually starts with the center of the blade, the blade then rotates around its center of mass and the puck ends up being released off the point more toward the toe. Even if the impact would start at the toe this would further increase the opening of the face as the blade which will rotate around its center of mass which is more toward the heel thereby opening the blade.
This is very inefficient transfer of energy and inefficient and inconsistent for directional control and transfer of energy and also shocks the player. Some people believe this is done to create higher speed, however, they are mistaking with the current designs; there is tremendous twisting that occurs upon impact with the puck or ball. The blades actions are controlling the player instead of the player controlling the blade. This leads to inconsistent dispersion pattern or shot inconsistency. Pucks make contact are most often received on the center to heel side of the blade as opposed to the toe for more control as it is closer to the center of mass than the toe. Even when others try to add stiffness to the toe, this does not change the weight distribution problem with the current blades, whereby the blade will still rotate around its center of mass and open the blades face upon impact. This is the case, because the heel side is closer to the center of gravity of the blade than the toe side on all other designs.
Others have added additional weight to the inside portions of the blade, not sourced from the blade itself, which adds to the overall weight of the blade and stick and is not desirable as this changes the overall weight of the stick to be heavier.
As the stick comes toward the puck (or ball) there is a rotational wobble of the blade as forces act upon the stick on the downswing. The blade wobbles in an opening and closing manner, unpredictable upon impact with a hockey puck or ball. Upon impact, the blade moves downward towards the ice as the blades center of mass tries to line up with the players hand plane. Upon impact with the puck or ball, the blade is trying to rotate around its center of mass. Since hockey blades have very unequal balance, due to the heavier hosel or neck portion, the majority of weight is in the heel section of the blade. When the puck first comes in contact with the center of the blade, the blade opens and the puck moves toward the toe as the blade is moving through contact and is released more toward the toe then the point of contact. This is very inefficient energy transfer along with a loss of directional control and trajectory control and consistency.